The present invention generally relates to the field of devices that temporarily occlude spaces within the body to provide a therapeutic effect.
According to 2010 World Health Organization data, 198 million Americans over the age of 15 are above target weight. Of these individuals, 89 million are considered overweight (25<Body Mass Index<30) and 109 million are considered obese (Body Mass Index>30). Worldwide, more than 1.4 billion adults age 20 and over are overweight, and 500 million are obese. Obesity places patients at increased risk of numerous, potentially disabling conditions including type 2 diabetes, heart disease, stroke, gallbladder disease, and musculoskeletal disorders 1, 2, 3. Compared with healthy weight adults, obese adults are more than three times as likely to have been diagnosed with diabetes or high blood pressure 4. In the United States it is estimated that one in five cancer-related deaths may be attributable to obesity in female non-smokers and one in seven among male non-smokers (>=50 years of age). On average, men and women who were obese at age 40 live 5.8 and 7.1 fewer years, respectively, than their healthy weight peers.
Gastric bypass surgery is the current gold standard treatment for patients with a body mass index (“BMI”) of greater than 40. Gastric bypass surgery is also an option for those with a BMI between 35-39 with obesity-related co-morbidities. While gastric bypass surgery results in decreased food consumption and weight loss for a majority of recipients, it requires life-altering, permanent anatomic modifications to the gastrointestinal tract and can result in severe complications. Gastric bypass and related surgical procedures are also expensive, costing about $22,500 (by laparoscopy). For these reasons, only about 250,000 surgical obesity procedures are performed per year in the US.
For the vast majority of the overweight and obese population for whom surgical obesity procedures are not appropriate, few efficacious and affordable interventions are currently available. Diet and exercise remain the front line approaches to obesity, however this approach has at best slowed the growth of the epidemic. To date, drug therapies have dose limiting side effects or have lacked meaningful long term efficacy.
One less-invasive intervention that has begun to gain popularity is an intragastric balloon. Intragastric balloons can be placed endoscopically or positioned using other methods and generally must be removed endoscopically or rely on the body's natural digestive processes for removal.
The devices, methods, and systems discussed herein are intended to provide an effective treatment for obesity. Moreover, the devices, methods, and systems described herein are not limited to any particular patient population and can even be applied to clinical areas outside of obesity.